FatherDaughter Dance
by dragonshensi
Summary: As Delta and Eleanor pass Rapture's Theater. They hear music. Now Eleanor wants to dance.


Father-Daughter Dance

Delta walked hand-in-hand with Eleanor down the hall. His boots practically making the whole ground shake. The crowd around them would gasp and move away from them with frightened expressions on their faces. Delta didn't care though, as long as they didn't so much as touch his daughter.

His daughter smiled up to him with her yellow glowing eyes, holding his hand gently in her right, while carrying her syringe in the left. They passed by Rapture's Theater, sounds of music and clapping could be heard within it, applauding the works of the great Sander Cohen. Upon hearing the music Eleanor jumped up and down with glee, her childish face lighting up.

"Come on daddy! Let's dance to the beautiful music!"Eleanor yelled, but Delta just stood there, unsure what dancing was exactly.

Delta moaned in confusion and Eleanor looked at him with her head titled sideways slightly. "What's wrong Daddy? Don't know how to dance?"She asked, giggling. Delta moaned in agreement, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

She turned around to face and placed her syringe on the ground. Eleanor took her free and carefully placed it on Delta's right hand, which wasn't a hand at all, it was a drill. Delta pulled Eleanor a little closer, still unsure what to do. She stood on top of his gigantic boots and looked up at him.

"Now Daddy, move from side to side. Gently now." Eleanor instructed.

Delta started moving with Eleanor slowly side to side, his body moving surprisingly graceful. Eleanor just stood on his boots as he moved, laying her head onto his belly. Passing civilians stopped and looked at them with curious and shocked eyes, having never before seen a Big Daddy dancing with a Little Sister.

Delta ignored his audience, only caring about pleasing his little girl. Eleanor seemed to be enjoying herself, giggling and squeezing his left hand affectionately. She then jumped down off his boots and raised her left hand, still in his, above her head.

"Spin me Daddy!" Eleanor said loudly.

He slowly moved his left hand around and around in a circle, causing Eleanor to spin in place ever so slowly. She twirled around gracefully, like she was a pro ballerina. From inside the theater the music faded away and their father-daughter dance was over.

"That was great Mr. B" Eleanor said," You were a great dancer."

Delta moaned in embarrassment. It was a good thing he wore a helmet or Eleanor would probably have seen him blushing. All around them the gathered crowd of Rapture civilians clapped and hollered at their dance. Eleanor turned to them and curtsied. Delta followed her example and placed his drill hand behind his back and bowed to the crowd, not sure how he even knew how to bow.

Suddenly Eleanor screamed and Delta immediately activated his drill, making a loud buzzing sound that rang out in the hallway. Seeing the Big Daddy going into protective mode, the crowd screamed and ran off, none of them wanting to face his wrath. Delta turned to Eleanor to see her on her hands and knees looking around. Her hands were frantically moving on the floor, trying to search for something.

"Daddy somebody stole my toy!" Eleanor sobbed, holding back tears.

Delta knew she was referring to her syringe. He turned his head from side to side, scanning the ground for his daughter's toy. It was nowhere in sight. Delta groaned angrily, realizing some Splicer had probably swiped it while they were dancing. No one made his Eleanor cry, and when he found that Splicer………

Delta was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his daughter exclaim, "Look Daddy! There goes the bad man with my toy!"

She was pointing down the hallway, to a retreating figure. He had a slightly bandaged face and had a hook for a right arm. In his left hand, his only good arm, was the syringe. Delta screamed and quickly but carefully, grabbed Eleanor and tossed her onto his back. She clung to Delta's shoulders as they raced towards the fleeing Splicer, pushing screaming civilians out of the way.

_They don't matter to me_, Delta thought as he crushed a fallen Rapture woman under his foot as he ran past, _the only thing that matters is protecting Eleanor and making her happy_.

"Get him Daddy! Get him!"Eleanor yelled as he started to close in on the retreating Splicer.

**I will write a sequel to this. So look for Always Safe with Daddy. I will be writing it soon. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic**.


End file.
